Scars From Within
by Edo-kun's Angel
Summary: Tears ran down his cheeks while he spoke. He made no move to wipe them away.If they did, then he would truly be gone. AU Fic Roy X Ed Pairing
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Everyone! I've decided to writea new fanfic! I don't know why, but this story just screamed to be written. It's not really the same as my first fic, but it's not too different either. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it. _

_Disclaimer: If you think I own it, then you are very much mistaken. I'm not rich and, damn it all, I don't own Ed!_ T.T**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"It's raining again, Al," he said quietly. "I don't know what to do anymore. Without you, I'm just….just… not me." Tears ran down his cheeks while he spoke. He made no move to wipe them away. He didn't want them to disappear. If they did, his brother would truly be gone.

Edward stood by the grave, his face almost emotionless, save the few tears falling from his face. He was back in Rizembul, burying his younger brother, Alphonse. The last of his family was gone forever. He had never felt so alone before. The emptiness was almost unbearable.

Of everyone, Ed felt the most responsible for the death. He was supposed to look out for his younger brother, that was his job after all. He was supposed to take care of him. Make sure he didn't get hurt or over exert himself.

But that was all the past now. Ed could never bring him back. It didn't matter that Al had finally gotten his body back, or that Ed was still in the military. None of these things would change the fact that Al was dead.

-T-

Ed entered his apartment. He sighed heavily as he closed the door behind himself. He walked over to the couch and lay down. He didn't feel much like eating yet and he was rather tired from the long trip back from Rizembul. He just wanted to sleep. He wanted the pain to go away. A tear fell from his eyes as he closed them, letting the thing he so desperately desired claim him.

He awoke a few hours later, deciding that he would be more comfortable in his own bed. He picked himself up and headed for his room. As he walked by Al's room, he paused, slightly. The door was still open, so he walked inside.

He sat down on the bed and looked around. Nothing had been moved. It was just the way Al had left it that day. Tears, once again, threatened to fall on the chibi alchemist. Memories flooded into his head. Memories of the days he and Al had spent here. Memories that were happy. Memories that were now becoming sad.

Ed suddenly got up and ran from the room. He couldn't take the sadness. The unhappiness that lay in his stomach. He ran to his own room and threw himself onto his own bed. He lay there for a while, sobbing. When he felt somewhat better, he got up and changed into his nightclothes. He pulled back the covers to his bed and climbed in. He shut his eyes once again and went to sleep. He hoped the morning would be better than now. He knew Al wouldn't want him to be sad forever. He just wished that there was something he could have done. Someway to have Al, alive and there with him. But, he would have to wait until morning. Yes, everything would always look better in the morning.

-T-

There was a knock on his door. He kept his eyes shut, in hopes that who ever it was would just go away. After a few minutes, he got out of bed and walked to the door. When he opened it, he found the one person he didn't want to deal with, standing in front of him.

"Where have you been, Fullmetal?" Roy said in an angry voice.

Ed sighed and walked over to the couch. He sat down. Mustang took this as an invitation to enter, so he walked inside and shut the door behind himself. He sat down next to Edward, in hopes of getting a straight answer. The man had been missing for almost a month, making everyone in Mustang's unit worried. And, though he might never admit it, he himself was worried as well.

"It doesn't matter where I've been, Taisa. The point is, I am back now," Ed replied. "I'll be returning to the office tomorrow."

With that, Ed left and went into his own room once again. Roy noticed that he was in a somewhat depressive state. He had a right to be. He had lost the only family he had left and had nowhere else to turn but the military.

Roy stood up and walked over to Edward's room. He stopped in the doorway and spoke to him.

"You don't have to come in tomorrow, you can take the week off if you like," he said. "I will inform everyone that you are safe and home. I would expect them to visit you, though that is up to you." Roy paused and waited for a reply. Upon hearing nothing, he sighed and left the apartment. He hoped that Ed would feel better soon. He hated seeing the younger man like this.

He silently wished that there was something he could do. But, he knew that nothing short of bringing Alphonse back, would make Ed smile again.

* * *

_I know that it's not what you all expected. I'm not that good at this type of thing. I haven't really decided where this story will go yet, but I will update it when I write the next chapter. Until then, please review? If you don't, then I will know thatyou guys hate the new story and I'll delete it for good._


	2. Chapter 2

Hello eveyone! I'm back with a new chapter! I hope you guys like this one, it's still kinda sad though.

To cm34: I'm sorry I made you feel sad. I have a brother as well along with three little sisters. I would hate if anything were to happen to them. But this is an angst fic. I needed something to make Ed really depressed for it to work the way I want. I didn't want to get rid of Al, but I had to for the sake of the story. If you want to read something happier, you should read one of my other fics.

_Disclaimer: I didn't know that I owned it! Oh, I don't... Nevermind then..._T.T

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

When Ed heard the door close, he was once again, claimed by sleep. He didn't want to deal with anyone right now, he just wanted to sleep. Sleep so he could forget. Forget himself and his past. He didn't want to remember. As he closed his eyes, he thought of his mother and Al. Tears fell down his cheeks again as he drifted to sleep.

-T-

Roy walked into HQ with a sad look on his face. He walked past his subordinates and closed his door behind him. He sat down at his desk and began to work.

This worried everyone. They all knew that the colonel hated to do paperwork. Yet, here he was, doing it willingly. _Without_ Hawkeye threatening him. No one knew what this meant.

Hawkeye, being the bravest one, stood up and walked into his office. She saluted.

"Yes, Hawkeye? What can I do for you?" he asked in a flat tone.

"I was just wondering what was wrong, Taisa. You seem upset today." She stated.

He sighed. He wished that he hadn't let his mask slip when he saw Fullmetal. The sight that greeted him when he saw the boy disturbed him. He had looked abnormally thinner, like he hadn't eaten since the 'incident'. He also had dark bags under his eyes, almost as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Taisa?"

Roy was brought out of his thoughts by a very concerned Riza. He sighed again as he stood up from his desk. _I might as well get this over with_, he said to himself. He walked over to the door, past Riza, and looked at his men.

"Fullmetal has returned. He is resting at home for the time being and is expected to return next week." He said in his usual tone. "If any of you feel up to visiting him, please do so. Given what has happened, he could use all the friends he has to recuperate. That is all."

He turned around and walked back into his office, leaving his men and Riza stunned. Havoc spoke first.

"Do you think we should go over there?"

Everyone looked at the ground. No one knew how to comfort Ed in his time of need. They had all been there for him, sure, but this wasn't the same. After a while, they resolved to go over later, after work. They would try to get him to come out, deciding that it was better if he wasn't alone right now.

"It's settled then. We'll go over after work and try to cheer the boss up."

-T-

There was another knock at his door. It annoyed him to no end that people kept coming when he wanted to be alone. Why couldn't they understand that? Did they not realize he was grieving?

Ed walked over to the door, not realizing he was still just in his boxers. He opened the door to find very stunned military personnel staring at him.

"What are you guys staring at?" he asked.

Riza blushed as she pointed at his attire. Ed quickly shut the door and ran to put on some clothes. A few moments later, he reopened the door and let them inside. Riza was still blushing.

"So why are you guys here?" he asked in a small voice.

"We came to see how you were doing and if you wanted to come with us. We were planning on going out to eat and decided to invite you along, Boss." Havoc said.

Ed shook his head, "I'm just fine, but if it's alright with you guys, I think I'll just stay home." He said. "I just ate a little while ago, so I'm not that hungry anyways." He lied. He knew that he hadn't eaten since he left Rizembul. He just didn't feel up to it right now. He didn't feel up to doing anything. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

When the group saw the look on Ed's face, they gathered themselves up and left. They said that they would be back later, to check up on him. In addition, if he needed to talk, they were always there for him.

He said goodbye to each one as they left. He was happy that they were gone. Now he could go back to sleep. Sleep always made him feel better.

He ignored the rumbling in his stomach and went back to his room. He lay on his bed, thinking of his happy childhood. How wonderful everything was when his mother was alive. How great it was to have Al there, with him. He preferred the dream to this reality. Once again, he returned to it.

* * *

It sucked, I know it did!

Ed: You're damn right it did!

Roy: Don't be so rude, Ed.

Me: Yeah, Ed!

Ed: Oh, shut up.

Me: -sticks out tongue- Make me shrimp!

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALLER THAN AN ANT!

Me: Um..., you.

Ed: Ugh!

Roy: Calm down, Ed. You know she loves you.

Ed: You...do?

Me: Yup!

Ed: Wow.

Roy: ...

Please read and tell me what you think when you review. No reviews, no new chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, this came out sooner than expected. I just finished it and wanted to post it. I hope you guys enjoy it. I thank you all for your criticism and kind words._

_Disclaimer: If I owned it, do you think I would share Ed? Didn't think so._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Roy entered his house. He turned on the light and took off his shoes at the door. Placing them on the mat, Roy walked further inside, as if looking for something important. He wandered into his kitchen and started to prepare dinner. The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, sir. It's Hawkeye."

"Yes, Hawkeye, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could go see Edward. He didn't look well when we visited the other day. Everyone seems to be worried about him, sir."

Roy sighed. " I'll go see him then."

"Thank you, sir."

"And, Hawkeye?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Did he look alright when you saw him? Had he eaten?"

"He said he did, sir. But, he didn't look very well. He looked very tired."

"Thank you."

"No problem, sir."

Roy hung up his phone. As he walked into the kitchen, he turned off his stove and put away the food. He grabbed his coat and put his shoes back on. With one last look, he left the house, on his way to see Fullmetal.

-T-

There was a sharp knock on his door. He made no move to get it. He simply didn't have the energy. He had no desire to leave his bed anyway. Whoever it was, he figured that they would leave after a few moments.

The knocking grew louder and a voice was heard. It was the colonel again. That man didn't know how to take a hint, did he? Ed wanted to be left alone. He didn't want to be around anyone, least of all _him_. It brought too many painful memories to surface.

Suddenly, the noise stopped. Ed smirked in triumph. He knew the man would give up and leave. Now Ed could get back to what he was doing before. Sleeping.

-T-

Roy banged on Edward's door. _He has to be here! _He thought. _He didn't want to leave before and I doubt he would go out on his own._

Roy began talking to the door, shouting for Fullmetal to answer it. After a few minutes, he backed up and stood against the wall. _He better not be doing anything in there! If he hurt himself, then…, then… _

He contemplated what to do next. Then, an idea struck him. He backed up, as far as he was able, and charged at the door.

-T-

The door broke down, causing Ed to awaken once again. He turned over in his bed to face the door to his room. After a moment, a figure appeared in the doorway. The light was dim and he couldn't quite make out the person that stood before him.

Thinking he was still dreaming he sat up in his bed.

"Who're you?"

"Don't tell me you don't recognize me, Fullmetal?"

"Taisa? What're you doing here?"

"It's simple, Ed. I was worried about you."

Ed blushed slightly. He was thankful that this was a dream, otherwise he didn't know what he'd do. But, since it was, he remained calm and continued to talk to the man before him.

"Why were you worried? It's not like you really care or anything. I'm just your subordinate, or did you forget that?"

"Ed, you're mistaken if you think I don't care. It's not that you're just my subordinate, it's that you shouldn't be alone right now."

These words seemed to have caught Ed by surprise. His blush deepened.

"What do you mean?"

Roy walked over to Edward's bed, sitting down beside him and making the bed shift under the new weight. Ed's eyes widened. He realized that this was no dream.

"What I _mean_ is that, you shouldn't be alone. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to look after you for a while. Make sure you eat right and get in some exercise. What do you say?" Roy said with a smirk.

Ed started to tremble. He had never expected the colonel to care for him much less _take care_ of him. Ed understood that everyone was worried about him. Who wouldn't be? The fact that Roy was there at all had meant something in itself.

"Well?"

Ed nodded his head slowly. "I guess I could do that. It wouldn't _kill_ me and it would get me away from this place. It holds too many memories of me and Al."

Roy stood up once more. He held out his hand to Edward, who still lay on the bed.

"Then come with me. I'll even cook you dinner," he said gently.

Ed shook his head. "I already ate. But, thanks though. I appreciate it." Ed smiled.

With that, Ed packed up some of his belongings and followed Roy to his home.

* * *

_Yay! A happy ending chapter! Might not get one of these for a while so I hope you all liked it!_

Ed: What do you mean by that?

Me: Nothing...

Ed: What are you hiding?

Me: The plot. Why?

Ed: Ugh!

Roy: Come now, Ed. I think she's doing well so far.

Ed: Whatever.

Me: Please review!

Oh, and before I forget! I have a forum now! You can find it on my profile. I would love to hear from all of you, especially those who don't feel my story isn't important enough to review!

Ed: What, they read it and don't say anything?

Me: Yup! It's soo sad... -sniff- -sniff-

Roy: There there, I'm sure they like it. Right, Ed?

Ed: Whatever. Just review and make her stop crying already! Jeez...


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here it is! A new chapter for my story! I had to re-type it since my computer erased everything I had. But, at least I remembered most of this, so rejoice! I am happy that you all enjoy this story. I know that many of you are wondering, "What happened to Al?". Well, that comes in later chapters. You'll just have to wait till then. n.n

_Disclaimer: If I owned it, do you think I would be here, writing this? You do? Thanks, but I don't own it. If I did, FMA would be a really happy place where Roy and Ed are together and Roy never had to do his paperwork!_

_Roy: I love you!_

_Ed: Hey! I thought you loved me?_

_Roy: You don't make my paperwork disappear!_

_Ed: ... Bastard._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

On the way to Roy's home, Ed's stomach growled, betraying him to the colonel. Roy raised his eyebrow.

"I thought you said you had eaten?"

"I did. But, that was just before everyone had come over." Ed replied in a small voice.

"Well, you can have something to snack on when we get to my place, okay?"

Ed shrugged his shoulders, giving nothing away. The fact was that he simply didn't want to eat. He felt that the food would just weigh him down to this world, where he had nothing left. Ed yawned again, rubbing his eyes and continued to follow Roy.

As they arrived in front of the house, Ed's golden eyes went wide at the site. He had never seen such a big house. It was mostly plain, with ordinary decorations littering the yard. The front had a few trees and a pathway leading to the door.

They entered the house in silence. He looked around at the walls. They had pictures of Roy, in his younger days, when he had first joined the military. He looked so young, Ed felt like he could relate to the pressure of success when he joined for his brother.

At this though, tears came back to his eyes. Roy seemed to not notice, so he quickly wiped them away. He didn't want to be seen as weak in front of his commanding officer. His pride wouldn't allow it.

Roy showed him the rooms. Dining room, living room, kitchen, bathroom, and the bedroom he would be staying in. it was right next to Roy's so, if he needed anything, he just had to knock or call for him. It seemed simple enough to Ed.

As Ed turned to walk into his new room, Roy asked if he wanted to eat before he went back to sleep. Ed declined, saying that he would eat in the morning. With that he turned and went into the room and shut the door.

Roy looked down at the floor. _Even though I brought him here, it doesn't mean he'll get any better. All I can do is watch over him and hope he will._

-T-

Dawn broke through the window, stirring the young alchemist from his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes and stared outside. The sun was out and children were laughing and playing, trying to have fun. Ed shifted and sat up. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and got up. As he reached for the curtain, to pull it closed, a knock was heard on his door. He turned to face the noise and stared at the open door. Roy was in the doorway, looking at Ed with a blush crossing his face. Ed looked at him the way a puppy with a question would. Roy turned around abruptly and faced away. Ed, then, looked down at himself. _Shit. I did it again! I just have no luck anymore! Ugh, and now I have to deal with him everyday. This is just great!_

"I was just coming to get you. Breakfast is ready. You should get dressed and come downstairs before is gets cold."

With that, Roy left the room, closing the door behind him. _The plus side, was that Roy had left without making a big deal,_ Ed thought. _The downside, was that, unlike before, this time I had nothing on._ Ed blushed while he got dressed and went down for his breakfast.

* * *

So, did you like it? I was unsure whether to write that last bit. I might go further in later chapters, but I haven't decided yet. If you have an opinion, please review. I rated it M for a reason, but if you guys have ideas, I would like to hear them.

Ed: Why was I sleeping like _that_?

Me: You just were.

Ed: How could you do that to me?

Roy: Hey, I'm not complaining.

Me: See? Roy liked it. You should be happy!

Ed: I'll give you happy! -lunges at author-

Me: Roy, help!

Roy: -catches Ed in mid-air-

Me: Thanks!

Roy: No problem!

Ed: Just wait till I get out of this! You haven't seen the last of me!

Roy: -walks off with Ed in his arms- Later!

Me: -waves goodbye- Have fun!

Please review? -puppy dog eyes- Please?


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! Chapter 5! Hoorah! We've made it this far, so why not go farther? Enjoy the chapter. This may have been the longest thing I have written so far. Have fun!

_Disclaimer: Even if I owned it, the only thing that would change, is that Roy and Ed would be a couple. I think they are though._ o.O

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

At breakfast, Ed sat down at the table. He was dressed in loose black jeans and a black t-shirt, unlike his usual garb. Roy was thankful he was wearing _something_. Roy placed Ed's breakfast before him and sat to his own plate. He noticed that Ed was staring at him.

"What's wrong, Fullmetal? Do you not like eggs and bacon?" Roy asked.

Ed shook his head and picked up his fork. Just as he was taking a bite, the phone rang. Roy got up from the table and went to answer it. While Roy was gone, Ed threw his breakfast away, save one piece of bacon. He decided that it would be good to have Roy see him eating and not get too suspicious of the missing food.

-T-

Roy picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"…Hello, Mr. Mustang?"

"Yes, who this?"

"This is Winry Rockbell, Ed's friend."

"Hello Miss Rockbell. What can I do for you?"

I was wondering if you knew how Ed was doing. I figured that, since you were his commanding officer, you would know."

"Well, he seems to be doing fine. He's more tired than usual and has a smaller appetite, but other than that, he seems like he's doing better."

"Oh. Thank you."

"Would you like to talk to him? He's actually in the kitchen right now."

"He's there? Why?"

"I volunteered to watch him. We couldn't leave him by himself and he refused to return to Rizembul. So we decided that he would be suspended from missions until he was better. Would you like to talk to him?"

"Sure. I don't see why not. Thank you."

"No problem."

Roy placed the phone on the table and walked back into the kitchen.

-T-

Ed was waiting for Roy to come back, so he could see Ed eating something. He didn't want to worry the man. He seemed to be busy enough without taking on Ed's problems.

He looked up when the door opened and started to eat the bacon that he had left on his plate. Roy told him that his friend was on the phone and he shoved the rest of the bacon into his mouth. He followed Roy to the phone and picked it up. He had a conversation with Winry for a few minutes. She talked while he listened. After a while he said goodbye and hung up the phone. He walked back into the kitchen and looked at Roy.

Roy had cleaned the table and was now doing the dishes. Ed smiled at the sight. _Who know the colonel could be so domestic,_ he thought.

"I'm gonna go back upstairs and read for a bit." Ed told Roy. "I'll stay there for a bit."

"Why don't you read in the living room? There's more light and that way I don't have to go up and get you for lunch." Roy suggested. "Go get the book and read in my chair. It's the most comfortable seat in the house."

"Then where will you sit?"

"I have some things to grab from my library, but I'll take the couch. It's just as comfortable."

"I guess I could then. I'll be right back. I have to get the book."

Ed marched up the stairs to his room and opened the door. He hated being outsmarted. Roy knew that Ed just wanted an excuse to go back to sleep. With Ed downstairs, Roy could keep an eye on him. He couldn't argue with Roy, though. It was a valid request and one that could have made Roy even more worried if not followed.

Ed sighed and picked up his book. _Since when have I cared if the colonel was worried about me?_ Ed thought back to last night. _Oh yeah. He came over and said he cared about me. I don't know why that made me blush, but maybe I just don't want him to worry about me like that._ Ed walked back down the stairs and sat in the chair across from the couch. He opened his book and tried to read.

-T-

When Ed went to get the book, Roy finished the dishes and walked into his library. He pulled out a few books and his note pad. He placed them on the coffee table that lay between the chair and couch. Then, he went back into the kitchen and grabbed some snacks and a couple of drinks. He knew how involved Ed was when he was reading. At least this way, he could stay in the room and keep an eye on the boy.

When Ed came down, Roy was already sitting on the couch doing his research. He noticed that Ed ignored the food and sat down to read. It worried him. Ed was looking thinner than ever now. He wasn't eating right, Roy found out. He had taken the trash out while Ed was on the phone and found the breakfast that he had made for Ed. He wouldn't bring it up, though. He couldn't. He just had to make sure not to leave the room when they were eating anymore.

-T-

After lunch, they went back to their work. They had sandwiches and Roy had stayed this time to watch Ed eat. Ed, reluctantly, had eaten three and even drank all of the juice Roy had given to him.

Now, it was nearing dinnertime and Roy was taking a break from his work. He put the papers and books away. When he walked into the living room, he found the couch he was on, occupied with a body. Roy smiled and put a blanket over the sleeping figure. He then, walked to the phone and called Winry.

-T-

Ed awoke to the smell of his favorite dish, stew. He noticed a blanket around him and wondered where it had come from. He figured that Roy must have placed it on him. Ed smiled gently. He then stood up, folded the blanket and placed it on the couch. He walked into the kitchen to find dinner being finished as he entered.

Roy looked up from what he was doing and smiled genuinely.

"Feel better?"

"Yes, thank you. Why are you making stew?"

"I heard it was your favorite dish so I decided to make some."

"Oh."

"Hungry?"

"Not really, but I guess I could have some," Ed said as Roy handed him a bowl. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"No, I mean, Thank you for everything. For letting me stay here and watching over me. Thank you."

Roy smiled and started to eat. Ed followed the action, enjoying the taste of the stew. It, somehow, tasted as good as his mother's. Ed was glad. He didn't want to be anywhere but here right now. It made him happy to know that the colonel really cared about his well-being.

* * *

Wow, that was long! I hope you all liked it. I was actually happy with this chapter.

Ed: Why do I care if Roy gets worried?

Me: I don't know. Why do you...

Ed:

Me: That's what I thought.

Roy: Aww, Ed loves me. It's so cute!

Ed: Who are you calling CUTE!

Roy & Me: You, who else?

Ed: -blushing- I'm not cute, I'm handsome.

Me: You're both!

Roy: That's true.

Ed: I guess I could live with that...

All: Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! I really like this one and I hope you guys like it too!

_Disclaimer: If I owned it, I would make Ed the hottest looking character. Oh, wait.., he already is! _

Ed: Yes! Iknew it!

Roy: Hey!

Me: You're a close second Roy, don't worry!

Roy: -pouts- meh...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

It was now Monday. Roy had to leave for work. Roy had woken Ed up before he left. With a list of things he could and couldn't do, he saw the Colonel off and closed the door behind him. Surprisingly, he wasn't tired. He went to the kitchen to find something to drink. Ed still wasn't hungry, but he was thirsty. He found some juice and poured it into a glass. After finishing the drink, he cleaned his dish and put it away.

Ed wandered the house, looking for _something_ of interest. He walked into the library and let out a small gasp.

"This…, this…, this is …. HUGE!"

He ran to the nearest shelf of books and plucked one out. He had never seen so many rare books in one place before! It amazed him to no end that Roy could have this many books.

Selecting one, he walked into the living room and sat down in the chair. He began to read.

-T-

Roy walked into his office. He sat down in his chair and began signing his paperwork.

This scared everyone in his office. Mustang never did his work. Not unless Hawkeye held him at gun-point.

Noticing this, Roy looked at his subordinates and gave an evil smirk. They quickly returned to their own work before gaining his full attention. Such a thing was not advisable when Roy was wearing his gloves already.

-T-

The phone rang in the hallway. Sighing, Ed placed a marker in the book and walked over to answer.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Who is this?"

"…"

"If you don't answer, I'm hanging up!"

"…"

Ed hung the phone up and marched angrily back to his seat. Just as he picked up his book again, the phone rang once more.

"Listen you! If you're trying to…"

"Edward? What's wrong? Why are you yelling?"

It was Roy. He was checking to see if everything was alright.

"It's nothing. Someone called a few minutes ago and didn't say anything when I answered. I thought that it was the same person again when you called."

"Oh. Well, I hope it wasn't anything serious."

"Probably not," Ed said in a half-cheerful voice.

"Well, I'll let you get back to reading. Don't forget to eat lunch. I left some stew for you in the fridge. You just have to heat it up."

"Okay, thanks."

With that, both men hung up their phones and went back to their previous activities.

-T-

Roy finished his work rather early and left a very stunned Hawkeye at the office.

He drove home in silence, thinking of Edward. He wondered if the boy had eaten anything today. He seemed to be getting better, but Roy was still worried.

-T-

The front door opened and Roy walked in. Ed was still sitting in the same spot reading the book. Roy glanced at the coffee table and noticed a small bowl that had once contained stew. Roy smiled and thanked whatever higher power he knew he didn't believe in that Ed had eaten.

Noticing that Roy was staring, Ed looked up from the book.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. How was your day?"

"Nothing special, I spent most of it reading. Did you realize that you have a huge freaking library?"

Roy chuckled. He had forgotten the alchemist's thirst for knowledge. Anything that pertained to alchemy was quickly absorbed into his brain. It was refreshing to see someone besides himself enjoying his library for once.

"Well, I guess I never thought about it before. What would you like for dinner?"

"You're asking me?" Ed replied with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm asking you. I won't be the only one eating, now will I?" he said with a smirk.

Ed blushed lightly, "I guess not. How about some soup?"

"Sure."

With that, both men walked into the kitchen to make their dinner. Ed decided to go with Roy to work the next day. He didn't like being left alone. It gave him too much time to think and thinking wasn't a good thing right now.

He had too much time to think today. He had thought about Al, his mother, and…, Roy. He thought about what Roy had meant to him and how he felt about the man.

Thinking wasn't good right now. It only made him more confused.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? I hope you didn't hate it... T.T 

Ed: Why would you care?

Me: Because if they don't like it, I'll be sad...

Roy: So what? If you want we can _make_ them like it... -sports evil grin- Right, Ed?

Ed: Of course... -also sports evil grin-

Me: No! Leave the reader's alone. If they didn't read and review, I wouldn't even be doing this story.

Ed & Roy: Eh? What do you mean?

Me: My first fic was for fun. My drabbles were for the reader's. This fic, was mainly for me. I saw how many people liked to read my stories and it made me want to write something new.

Ed: Well, I like it.

Roy: Yeah, me too.

Me: Awwww... thank you... it means a lot to me, really.

Ed & Roy: Please review and let her know you like it too!

Me: Hey! You guys just rhymed. -chuckles-

Roy & Ed: -blushing- No we didn't!


	7. Chapter 7

I have recently discovered that most of you think Ed has had a full recovery. This is not the case, as you shall see in this chapter. He has only been with Roy for a few days so far. I hate to say it, but he isn't cured yet. If he was, I would have no story to write. Well, I hope you guys like this new chapter! I tried to post it sooner but for unkown reasons, the site wouldn't let me...

_Disclaimer: In my world, I own them. But, seeing as how this isn't my world, I don't. Ain't it sad? _T.T

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

After dinner, Roy sat down on the couch and stared at the fireplace. The room seemed warmer with Ed around. He never noticed the silence from before, but now he found it deafening. Ed was sitting across from him, nose in a book once again.

They hadn't talked much during dinner and Roy noticed that Ed hadn't eaten much again. He was glad the boy had eaten at all, but he wanted Ed to get better and he needed to eat.

Roy looked at Edward, who was now sleeping soundly with the book resting against his chest. He sighed. Ed looked so cute when he slept. Roy hated to admit it, but he had begun to have feelings for the young charge. It didn't surprise him though, the boy _was_ beautiful. What he was surprised by, was that Ed had never had a girlfriend. Al had had Winry but, who did Ed have?

Roy shook himself out of his thoughts. He got up from his seat and walked over to the sleeping form. He bent closer to Ed, wrapping his arms around the boy. He slowly lifted the sleeping alchemist and carried him up the stairs, into his bedroom.

-T-

Ed awoke in Roy's arms. He stayed still, not wanting to startle the man holding him. He liked the feeling that welled up inside him right then. It was peaceful and warm. He wished the feeling wouldn't go away, but he knew it would. Roy couldn't stay with him, could he?

-T-

Roy placed Ed on his bed and turned to walk back downstairs when he stopped. He thought he heard a voice. It was ridiculous, he knew, because Ed was sleeping. Roy turned towards the door once more.

"R-roy?"

Roy turned to face Ed. He walked to the bedside and knelt down to look the boy in the eyes.

"What is it Ed?"

Ed blushed lightly.

"Could you stay here?" he asked softly. "I don't want to be alone right now."

Roy smiled gently, making Ed wish Roy did that more.

"Sure. I'll stay until you fall asleep."

Ed smiled. He slid over in his bed to allow room for Roy. Soon, Ed drifted off to sleep. For the first time since Al had been killed, he slept peacefully next to the one person he had never considered receiving comfort from before.

-T-

Roy lay next to Ed on the bed. He watched Ed's chest rise and fall. He realized that Ed looked at peace and comfortable.

Roy silently wished that he knew the truth of his own feelings. He knew he liked the boy, but he liked a lot of people. He wanted to know what Ed meant to him. What Ed thought of him. If Ed felt the same way.

Roy had expected to wait until Ed fell asleep and leave for his own room, but his exhaustion stopped him. He simply felt too tired to move and he was very comfortable right where he was.

Resolving this, Roy stayed in the bed, next to Edward. Sleep claimed him and soon both men were dreaming.

-T-

Ed woke up the next morning. He slowly opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep from them. He walked over to the window and pulled open the curtain slightly. He looked down into the street below and saw some people walking down the road, trying to get to work.

Roy groaned on the bed and rolled over, facing away from the light the window let in. Ed turned to face the man and walked over to Roy's side of the bed. He sat on the floor and stared at Roy's face. He looked so innocent while he was sleeping that Ed hated to wake the man.

Ed shook Roy's shoulders.

"Roy," he said softly. "Roy. It's time to get up."

Roy grunted and shifted to lie on his back. Ed stood and leaned over the sleeping form. He let a smile spread across his face while he continued to call to the man.

Suddenly, without warning, Roy's hands shot around Ed, pulling him down to Roy. Soon, Ed found his lips locked with his superior's. He didn't try to pull away, though. Instead, he leaned in closer and returned the kiss.

-T-

Roy felt something soft on top of him. Wondering what it could be, he slowly opened his eyes. Ed, noticing that Roy's eyes were finally open, pulled away from the kiss. Roy's hands loosened their hold on the boy. When Roy looked at Ed, he was blushing.

"I was trying to wake you and you grabbed me." Ed offered in explanation. He was rubbing his left arm in nervousness and wasn't looking into Roy's eyes. "I'll just go take a shower while you get ready. I already ate so you just need to make breakfast for yourself today."

Roy nodded and got out of the bed. He watched Ed disappear into the bathroom and heard the shower turn on. He ran into his own room and changed into a clean uniform. He wished that he hadn't opened his eyes.

-T-

As the warm water ran over Ed, he shivered. His hands were still tracing his lips where, not moments before, they had lain against Roy's. He then thought of the possibilities that Roy may be interested in him. Ed shrugged off the idea and chalked it up to Roy dreaming about one of his many past girlfriends. After a few minutes, he turned off the shower and got dressed. He brushed his hair and braided it in his normal fashion.

Roy called to him from downstairs, saying it was time to go. With that, Ed grabbed his red jacket and walked downstairs and into Roy's car. They headed for HQ in silence once again.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Was it good? I hope so. I was actuall happy with this chapter. Please Review!

Ed: Damn that Roy! Why did he have to do that?

Roy: I was dreaming...

Ed: Of what?

Roy: I'm not telling you!

Me: Calm down Ed. You're starting to scare me!

Ed: Fine. But only if everyone reviews this time!

Me: Fair enough. I guess...

Roy: See you next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there! I know you have all been waiting patiently for this chapter so I decided to post what I had. I know it's short. Gomenasai! The next one will be longer, I promise!

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, then I wouldn't be so poor!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Ed sat on the couch in Roy's office with a book in his hands. Roy was working on some papers that needed to be finished by the end of the day. The sat in silence, each involved in their own little worlds.

No one said anything about Ed being in Roy's office. They were glad to see him. He looked thinner than usual and he didn't have that healthy glow about him, but at least he was up and not sleeping. They had all been concerned after the visit. They were thankful he was alright.

Roy looked up from his paperwork, which had dwindled to only a few sheets, and looked at Ed. The blonde needed some exercise. Walking around wasn't acceptable and he also needed to eat. Roy worked up a plan to give both of these to Ed without him realizing it.

"Hey, Ed."

Ed looked up from his book.

"Why don't we go spar? You need to keep in shape and that's the best way that I can think of. What do you say?"

Ed stared at the dark haired man and nodded slowly. His curiosity was peaked and he had wanted to spar against Roy since their last match.

"Just let me finish these last few papers and then we can go. That way, Hawkeye won't come after me and we can focus on the match."

Ed nodded slowly again and returned to his book. He couldn't really concentrate on reading now, but he pretended to be interested in the words that blurred before him.

After a few moments, Roy stood up and gathered his papers as he headed for the door. Ed closed his book and placed it on the table in front of the couch. He followed Roy out of the office, watching as he deposited his stack to a very surprised First Lieutenant. They continued out of the office and down to the parade grounds where they removed their jackets and shirts. It was a very hot day and they didn't want to become over-heated during the match.

"First match, no alchemy. It'll be like a warm-up match."

Ed nodded his head again, wanting to start already. Roy gave the signal and Ed charged at him. Roy dodged the attack and spun around to grab Ed by his wrist. The blonde wrenched away and threw a punch at the older man, missing by seconds.

Roy could read the moves easy enough, though they were delivered fast and accurate. He was still faster and could dodge each one. After a few minutes like this, he started to fight back.

Anyone who happened to walk by and see the tow stopped and stared. They were fighting but it actually looked like they were dancing. Each move brought them closer and further apart. Each step was fluid and quick, like they had planned everything beforehand.

Dodge, punch, kick, roll, punch, sweep kick, dodge. They went on like this until Ed found breathing hard. He started to sway and loose focus. Roy noticed this and called the match a draw and ran to Ed's side. The younger man was on his knees with his hands on the ground while wheezing and trying to breathe. Roy picked him up and carried him to the medical wing of the base.

* * *

A chiffhanger! I know, I know. I'm evil beyond words.

Ed: Damn straight, you are!

Roy: What's wrong with Ed now?

Me: You'll see...

Ed: Can you stop torturing me for once?

Me: I'll see what I can do.

Ed: Good.

Me: But I make no promises! -sports evil grin and laughs maniacally-

Roy: You're starting to scare me.

Me: -stops laughing- Oh, sorry.

Roy: That's better.

Ed: Hey, can you try to post the next chapter in under a month this time? I wanna see what you did to me so I can kill you quickly.

Me: Again, I'll see what I can do. I'm still working on my other fics too you know... -pouts-

Ed: Yeah, well you should spend more time typing and less time reading!

Me: It's not my fault people come up with good stories for me to read! I just get easily distracted is all!

Roy: Ed, stop yelling at her. She might start crying again. You know that she's sensitive.

Me: Thanks Roy.

Roy: You writing the next chapter will be thanks enough.

Me: Everyone is conspiring against me! -runs away-

Roy & Ed: Please review and tell her to write already!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey there everyone! I felt bad about leaving you guys during the last chapter, so I typed this up to appease my people!

Ed: What did you do to me!

Me: Read and find out. I don't thing I was too mean...

Ed: Fine, I'll read. But if it's anything bad, I'm kicking your butt from here to Japan!

Me: Would you really!

Ed: ... Maybe.., why?

Me: I would love to go to Japan! I hope you think it's bad, Edo!

Ed: I take it back, I'll just have Roy set you on fire.

Me: Stingy!

_Disclaimer: Why would I own them? I'm not a genius. Well, maybe I am, but they aren't mine. Sorry._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Roy sat in the waiting room, pacing on the floor. He was worried. No, beyond worried about Ed. He had never seen the boy so pale. He wondered if he was doing everything he could. Roy started to doubt his ability to take care of Ed. He didn't want Fullmetal to be hurt or to be hungry. This was his proof. He just wasn't able to do enough. Not a thing. He had failed.

-T-

Ed slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He noticed the white walls and sheets. He looked out the window. He was still on the base, and figured that he was in the hospital. He heard someone behind the curtain that cut his bed off from the rest of the room.

"He seems to be having trouble breathing while sleeping. He can no longer handle strenuous physical activities and he needs to eat more," A man said. He figured that it was a doctor.

"We determined this to be a case of malnutrition and exhaustion, but this may lead to a serious illness if not kept in check." Said another doctor.

"He is already in the beginning stages of Costochondritis. If his symptoms don't clear up soon, bring him back and we'll see what we can do." The first doctor spoke again, this time eliciting a sharp breath from the person they were talking to.

"It's nothing too serious, I hope?" Roy asked. "I don't know what to do. He refuses to eat most of the time and sleeps way too much for a man his age. I just don't know what else to do…"

"Just continue with what you're doing, Colonel. I'm sure everything will be alright. Just try to make sure he eats right and doesn't fall asleep during the day. He also seems depressed. Did something happen recently?"

"Yes. Actually his brother died. His younger brother."

"Then just give him some time to grieve and watch him. He'll get better, I'm sure. He is, after all, The Fullmetal Alchemist."

Ed turned over onto his side. He closed his eyes once again and went back to sleep. He didn't want to hear this. He didn't want to hear anything.

-T-

Roy pulled the curtain aside and walked over to the chair next to Ed's hospital bed. He sat down and stared at the young man lying there in front of him. Ed looked so innocent when he was sleeping. He hated waking the blonde, but they had to go home. The hospital had released Ed and needed the bed for someone else.

"Ed…," he whispered softly, nudging the man gently with his hand. "Ed. It's time to go home. You need to wake up."

A grunt was heard from beneath the sheets. Roy smiled. "Come on, shrimp, it's time to go. Get your lazy ass out of bed."

Ed sat up quickly and glared at Roy. Then, realizing he had gotten up too fast, he fell back into the pillow, eyes still trained on the man towering over him.

"Why do you insist on calling me small when you know I'm sick?"

"What do you mean, sick?" Roy asked, eyes betraying him.

"I mean, I overheard you and the doctors talking about me. I'm not stupid you know, and I'm most certainly not deaf." Ed retorted, crossing his arms over his chest in a child-like manner.

Roy sighed.

"We can talk about it at home. I know you don't like hospitals and they do need this bed for someone else, so let's get going."

Ed nodded and went to get out of bed. As he lifted the sheet, he noticed that he wasn't wearing his clothes. He was, in fact, wearing a hospital gown with nothing underneath. He blushed and stayed in the bed.

Roy looked back at the blonde alchemist, wondering why he wasn't following. He then noticed the blush and looked at Ed's clothes. He sighed again and walked over to the closet. He grabbed Ed's stuff and placed it on the bed.

"I'll be waiting outside the door. Hurry up and come out when you're done, okay?"

"Okay."

Roy walked out of the room and shut the door. This was going to be a long night.

-T-

_What am I doing here again?_ Roy asked himself. _Why am I such a sucker for that face he makes? All that he did was pout and ask me to stay with him again. Ugh. I'm getting too soft._

Roy had decided that if Ed had trouble sleeping, he would be there for him. Anything for Ed to sleep peacefully. He didn't need to be woken up with screams like before. Ed's nightmare's tended to become a nightmare for Roy as well. The only difference was the Ed was asleep and Roy would be wide awake.

Ed rolled over, facing Roy. Snuggling closely, he continued to sleep. This time, instead of his own room, they were staying in Roy's bed. The man had enough room for at least three people to sleep in that thing, so Ed 'suggested' that they share it since Roy would end up staying with Ed during the night anyway. Roy reluctantly agreed and Ed had fallen asleep, rather quickly, in Roy's arms.

_I guess I should just make the best of this._ Roy sighed. _At least I have a cute blonde in my arms now._ He smirked at that last comment. He would never dare to say it aloud. Ed would kill him.

* * *

Me: Cool, huh?

Ed: Meh. It was okay. At least I got to sleep in Roy's comfy bed. I swear he found mine at a dollar store.

Roy: Well, if you were bigger, I would have gotten a bigger bed.

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PINT SIZED PIPQUEAK WHO CAN'T REACH THE TOP OF THE FLOORBOARDS BECAUSE HE'S SO SMALL?

Roy: I don't kow what you're talking about, Ed. I didn't say that much...

Me: Ed, you need to lose the temper. At least for now.

Ed: Why should I?

Me: Because, if you do, I'll tell you about that scene Roy wants in my other fic...

Ed: Really?

Me: Sure.

Roy: No! Don't spoil it! I want him to be surprised!

Ed: Well too bad! I wanna know! You sure as hell won't tell me, so I'll find out on my own!

Me: Well, while they continue to bicker, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I now need to write another chapter for my other fic and update my drabbles. See you later!

Roy & Ed: Don't forget to review!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everybody! Gomen on the wait! I had to write a lot of stuff for my english class and then I got sick. Actually, I still am kinda sick, but I digress. I know this is a little short, but bear with me please! My inspiration had up and left me. This was all I could come up with for the time being. I just finished this, so if there are any mistakes, I apologize in advance. If you do notice any, let me know please. Then I can change then and make then seem non-existant! Well, Without futher ado, Chapter 10! Enjoy!

_Diclaimer: If I did own them, I would be rich, ne? -sighs- If only I owned then... -cries softly in corner-_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

(A month later…)

It was a Wednesday in Central Command. People were outside, walking in the streets. Inside, two alchemists sat working. Ed was organizing Roy's files, while Roy was signing more papers for Hawkeye. Everything was quiet in the office. A noise broke through the silence.

Roy looked up to find Ed coughing. It sounded serious.

"Ed, are you alright?"

Ed nodded his head and cleared his throat.

"I'm fine. Just a little cold is all."

"Oh, alright. I thought it might have been something else." Roy said; worry weighing heavily in his voice.

"I'll just go get some water. I'll be right back." Ed said. He turned around before leaving the office. "Do you want anything, Roy?"

Roy shook his head, not realizing Ed had addressed him by his first name. With that he turned back to his work and let the blonde venture outside his office walls without him. He had noticed that Ed was feeling slightly better now. His eating was almost back to normal and he had gained a few healthy pounds as well. Roy smiled at the thought.

-T-

Ed wandered the hallways looking for the break room when he suddenly felt a wave of nausea coming on. He ran quickly to the nearest bathroom and opened a free stall. He was only too glad he had decided to put his hair into a ponytail today instead of his usual braid.

When his stomach decided it was through, he stood up slowly and flushed the toilet. He then walked over to the sink and started gargling water to get rid of the acidy taste in his mouth. After washing his face off as well, he dried himself up and headed out, back to the office. Ed figured that he didn't need the water now, so he might as well go back. He resolved not to tell Roy about this little episode, he didn't want to be coddled or worried over again. He had thought it sweet at first, or even nice, but when he had collapsed he knew that Roy just pitied him. Ed just needed to find a way to get away from the colonel and back to his place. He missed it there.

-T-

Roy looked up when Ed returned. He noticed the blonde chibi looked a little paler than before. Before getting up, he surveyed his surroundings in search of women with guns. Having satisfied that there were none, he stood up and rounded his desk, bringing him squarely in front of Edward. This made the smaller blink in confusion and look side to side. Finally, their eyes locked together, Roy leaned down and placed a hand on Ed's forehead, to check for a fever. He brought his own head to his hand to compare temperatures.

Well, he didn't have a fever, if anything he felt slightly clammy. But there was no fever. Pleased at the result, he turned to walk away, back to his desk full of papers waiting for him to sign. He didn't notice Ed's blush crossing his cheeks, nor the somewhat faster beat of his heart.

As Roy took a step, he felt something tugging on his arm, or more precisely his uniform jacket sleeve. He faced Ed slowly, not knowing what was going on, and found himself in an almost impossible situation. Lips crashed against his own, lightly though. After what felt like an eternity, they left and the person they belonged to crashed to the floor in a faint. Roy blinked for a second and stared at the small genius. His hand went straight to his lips and felt where their lips had met for the first time. He then came out of his daydream and realized that Ed needed to get to the hospital and quickly. Picking him up gently, he headed out the door of his office and practically ran to the medical wing in HQ.

-T-

Edward awoke to a strange feeling in his right arm. He felt like he was floating in a sea of consciousness and a searing pain had just brought him back to the world of the living. He opened his eyes slowly and peered down at his arm, noticing an IV sticking out of it. As he looked around the room, he saw a window and a chair below it for visitors, he guessed. As he turned to face the other side of the room, he noticed a weight shifting on the bed. When Ed looked, he saw Mustang sitting in a chair with his head resting against the bed next to his left arm. When Ed looked at his left hand, after feeling a slight pressure, he realized that Roy was holding his hand, as if to comfort him. Ed lazily wondered what had happened when he had passed out. All he could remember was grabbing for the colonel's sleeve and falling. After that was a complete mystery to him. _I'll just ask the Taisa. He'll tell me what happened,_ He thought.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Needs to be replaced because it's complete trash? Wow, I couldn't agree with you more!

-starts to go for the delete button-

Ed: -grabs arm to prevent action- No! You can;t delete it!

Roy: -poises fingers for snapping- You heard the chibi! Let GO of the MOUSE!

Me: -blinks- But this is a laptop..., I don't have a mouse...

Roy: Oh, well the statement still stands. Step AWAY from the COMPUTER!

Ed: -pulls author forcefully- Come on, you know you don't want to delete it! You're just having a bad day!

Me: -sniffles- Well, I _did_ only get an hour of sleep last night...

Roy: See? Now you know that you are in no state of mind to make a call like that...

Me: -sniffs- I guess so... -stands up and walks over to her comfy bed- I'll just lay down for a sec and rest my eyes... -yawns-

Ed: No problem, we'll post this up for you. Just rest for now.

Me: -snores-

Roy: -whispers- Please review and tell her what you thought. She needs some encouragement right now...

Ed: See you in the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Okay. I finally finished this chapter. Yay! - I hope you guys like it. I am currently working on the next chapter, so just give me a bit. I'll post it when I'm done though. See? I didn't forget about this... I was just busy with work and everything. Without school there to buffer everything, I've been working non-stop.;;

Well, I'm gonna let you guys read the chapter now. I hope you all enjoy it!

_**Disclaimer: **If I owned it, I would never have to work a day in my life. Unless I needed to write more FMA that is..._ n-n

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Ed turned his head towards the window again, finding the site outside entrancing. The weather had gone from sunny to rain in a matter of minutes and the drops hitting the window kept Ed's attention for quite some time. He hadn't noticed that Roy had woken up during this time either. Ed just sat there, with a dejected look upon his face.

Roy knew this look, however. It was only because he had worn it many a time before, but he knew what it meant. Ed was remembering. Remembering Alphonse, the war, the fights, the pain, the confusion, the betrayal. But most of all, he was remembering all the loses he had acquired during his life. His mother, father, and now his only younger brother. Roy had to think of something to break him out of this trance and keep him in the real world.

"Ed?"

Ed slowly turned to look at his superior, his eyes still holding the same doleful expression.

"Ed, what's wrong?" Roy silently berated himself for the stupid question. He knew what was wrong, he just didn't know how to help.

-T-

Ed tuned his gaze to his bed sheets, clenching the fabric in his fists and ignoring the pain coursing through his right arm as a result of the action. Without noticing, a single tear fell from his eye.

-T-

Roy blinked. Ed was…, was crying. Seeing this he did the only thing he could think of. He leaned over and pulled the younger man into a hug. Gently stroking Ed's hair and whispering softly into his ear.

"It's okay now. Everything's gonna be okay."

-T-

Ed couldn't hold back the tears anymore. They fell without warning and seemed like they would never end. He leaned into the embrace of his colonel, his friend, his confidant. He wished he hadn't looked so pathetic right now, but he couldn't bring himself to care much at the moment. What was happening, it felt nice to him. Comforting even. He was glad that Roy was the one here right now. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle this if it were someone else. Roy knew. He knew what Ed was going through. He knew the sacrifices that were made. He knew.

-T-

They sat there for an hour or so. When the tears seemed almost done, Roy sat up slowly, still rubbing Ed's back in the hopes that it was comforting the blonde. While Roy was doing this, Ed was missing the contact of Roy holding him. He had found the warmth most comforting and wished Roy would just comeback over and hold him again. He needed it. Wanted it. He didn't care how he looked anymore to the man. Roy had already seen him at his worst, it didn't matter anymore. He just wanted somebody to be with him right now.

_No, that isn't right. _He thought. _I don't want just anyone to be with me right now. I want him. I need Roy right now…_

His eyes opened and widen considerably at this realization. _Dammit! How is it that I somehow managed to feel this way about him? I shouldn't be feeling this… he's… he's Roy Mustang for crying out loud! He doesn't like me like that… he never would…would like someone like me… with all the things I've done. With all the mistakes I've made. All the stupid things I've done. No. He'd never…_

-T-

Roy looked at Ed with concern lacing his obsidian blue eyes. He wondered what Ed was thinking about. He wanted to comfort Ed more, but he had to get him home. They were already late leaving the hospital. He had checked Ed out after talking to the doctors. They said he could go home after waking up. That had been a while ago and now they really had to go. With it raining outside, he wanted to be in the comfort of his own home while he was comforting his Ed.

_Wait, **my** Ed? Since when is he **my** Ed?_ Roy thought.

"Ed?" he asked.

Ed looked at Roy, hoping to be drawn out of his own thoughts for a while.

"I need to take you home now. I checked you out while you were sleeping. I know how much you hate hospitals, so I convinced the doctors that I could take care of you there. Is that alright?"

Ed nodded, sullenly. Roy was right, he did hate hospitals. And, he did want to go back to Roy's now. He was curious as to why Roy said it like he really lived there though. He was just staying until he was better was all, right. There was no obligation on Roy's part to ask Ed to stay was there?

"I'll wait outside, so you can change back into your clothes. Come out when you're ready, okay?" Roy gave a comforting smile and stood up, turning towards the door. He would have gone further, but a hand stopped him.

"What is it Ed? Is something wrong?" he asked.

Ed drew a deep breath, trying to find the right words to ask the questions that plagued his mind. Finally, he looked into Roy's eyes and asked what he needed to.

"What am I to you?"

Roy blinked. He hadn't expected Ed to talk at all right now, let alone ask something like that.

"What do you mean, Ed?"

"I mean, what am I to you? Am I a friend? Am I just your subordinate you feel obligated to take care of? Or am I something more? What am I?"

Roy thought a moment. He played what happened earlier that day in his mind again. He thought about how he felt after that… 'Kiss'.

"Roy?"

He broke out of his thoughts and faced Ed once more.

"What you mean to me, huh?" He walked back over to the bed, kneeling down so he was eye level with the alchemist. Ed blushed a little, tinting his cheeks with a light pink.

"Well, you are my subordinate, and I would hope you were my friend. I don't usually let people stay in my own house for just knowing me in the office." He looked at Ed with expectant eyes, the royal blue shining through and melting into the obsidian black. "I don't know if you're something more. I can't say right now. But, what I can do, is show you how I feel about you. Whether you accept it or not is up to you."

With that, Roy, standing up a bit, leaned over and carefully tilted Ed's chin in his hand. He gently kissed the smaller of the two, waiting for his answer.

-T-

Ed's eyes widened for the second time that day. After a few seconds, he slowly melted into the kiss and started to reciprocate the action. When Roy pulled away after a few moments, he gave a small whimper at the loss of contact yet again. Roy stood there, smiling softly. His eyes held not mirth, or cruelness at the action. They looked kind and caring. Like he had waited to do that for so long. Ed blushed again.

"Does that answer your question, Ed?" Roy asked.

Nodding, he looked back down at his sheets, taking the moment in where his feelings had been returned. He still didn't know when it happened that he had started liking the man. But, now that he knew Roy felt the same, he was happier.

Roy turned towards the door once more.

"I'll be waiting outside. Let me know when you're ready."

With that, Roy left Ed alone in the room. Ed stared at the sheets for a few moments before moving. He threw off his covers and walked over to the closet, pulling out his clothes. He began to take off his hospital gown when he heard something at the window. He ignored it though, thinking it was just the wind blowing a tree branch or the rain falling down harder against the pane. He quickly dressed and went to the door, only to find Roy waiting outside for him. He smiled and they began walking to the car, heading home.

Unbeknownst to both alchemists, dull blue-grey eyes watched their departure from a tree high above the ground. The young man couldn't be seen through the branches and leaves, though he could see everything else perfectly. He watched the two walk to the car, hand in hand. His eyes narrowed and held distain for the two. He spoke only one word and left his hiding place, getting out of the cold, though it wouldn't effect him in the least.

"Traitor."

* * *

Well? Good? Bad? Tell me what you think? Ed and Roy would be here, but they're off cuddling or something. 

-sigh-

Well, leave a comment and tell me what you think, okay?

Well, later for now. I need to get back to work. Till the next chapter.

n-n

See ya!


	12. Chapter 12

Heh, see? I didn't forget this... Don't hate me for it being late either! I work seven days a week and I only have 2 nights off. I don't get much sleep and I wish I didn't have to work so hard! I bring you this out of love for my faithful readers who love me enough to review and not just add me to their favorite or alert lists. So please don't kill me! > I love all of you and I bring this chapter with the hopes that you'll all love it. Enough of my babbling.Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: If you think I own it, then you are very much mistaken. I'm not rich and, damn it all, I don't own Ed!_ T.T

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

As they walked through the door to Roy's house, Ed promptly went to the kitchen, looking for some sort of food. He hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. He'd been in the hospital since just before lunchtime. Roy had a puzzled look on his face, until he heard Ed's stomach begging to be filled. Roy laughed.

"If you were that hungry, you should have said something."

Ed blushed.

"Of course I'm hungry, Bastard. I haven't eaten since this morning!" was the hungry growled response.

Roy laughed again and stepped into the kitchen, taking out some things so he could cook.

"Go wait in the living room. I'll bring it out when I'm done, okay?"

Ed nodded and went where he was told, hungrily awaiting whatever Roy was making him.

-T-

In the kitchen, Roy sighed. He was happy that he and Ed finally admitted their feelings. It made living together much easier. But, he hoped it would also help speed up Ed's recovery. After today, Roy was worried about Ed's health again. From all the activity Ed had been doing lately, Roy had thought he was getting better. He'd been eating right. Still not as much as he used to, but a healthy amount none-the-less. His sleeping had come back under control, somewhat. The nightmares had lessened and he'd been sleeping through the night more often than not.

-T-

After a few more minutes, Roy came back into the living room, a plate of sandwiches in one hand and some juice in the other.

"Here we go." Roy said, smiling. "For your eating pleasure," he winked, "we have some turkey sandwiches and some juice to drink."

Ed's smile widened as he looked at the food, drool noticeably hanging from the corner of his mouth. Roy smiled. This was a treat to see, really. Ed gave Roy a knowing stare as he continued to devour his food, leaving a little for the man who made him this wonderful dinner.

Ed smiled as he slowed down in his eating.

"Thank you, Roy." he looked down at his hands, a soft look held within his strong gaze. "Thank you."

A blush crossed his face as he leaned over and hugged the older man, letting himself be caught up in his emotions for once. Never before had he ever felt so loved and cared for, save when Alphonse was alive and around him. He sighed as he felt a wave of peace wash over him.

-T-

A look of surprise crossed Roy's face as Ed leaned over to him. The look softened into a gentle smile as he returned the embrace, pulling the blonde closer and laying his head on the soft hair atop the smaller one's head. He sighed, loving that they could be this open with each other.

-T-

After a few more hours of cuddling, both men were growing rather tired and decided to head to bed for the night. As the ascended the stairs, Ed began to get an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Roy, noticing this, draped his arm protectively around Ed's shoulder, pulling his close. Ed looked up at Roy, a puzzled look crossing his face. Roy smiled at him reassuringly. This made Ed smile as well as they headed to their room, both needing sleep.

As they entered the room, Ed went over to the dresser that Roy had let him use and got out his pj's, along with Roy's. He placed them onto the bed and started pulling off his shirt. Roy smiled and copied the action, pulling off his own shirt and pants.

Ed crawled into the bed, getting comfortable underneath the covers as Roy finished getting ready. He hadn't realized how tired he was until his head hit his pillow. He drifted in and out of consciousness for a while, trying his best to stay awake. Roy chuckled at this attempt, sliding into his side of the bed and wrapping his arms around the chibi blonde and drawing him closer to his body.

"I love you Ed." He kissed Ed's forehead and settled into the crook of his neck, sighing gently. "Good night."

Ed smiled at this gesture, nodding in agreement and laying his own head atop of the other's, making them fit perfectly without even really trying to. If Hughes were there, he would have taken a picture. Though he would be risking his life with the Flame and Fullmetal Alchemists coming after him after it was taken, but he would have considered that worth the risk. That's just how cute they looked.

-T-

Outside the house, stood a darkened figure. Watching intently as the scene had unfolded. He glared at the house, his grey-blue eyes glistening in the darkness that surrounded him.

"Traitor. How could you? Did I mean that little to you?" he spat. "Why did you have to run to _Him_?"

The man lowered his eyes to half-mast and turned to the other direction. He crossed the street slowly and headed out into the night.

-T-

The morning light shone brightly through the window in the bedroom. Slowly, small beams found their way to a certain alchemist's face, waking him effectively. He raised his hand up to shield his eyes from the offending luminosity. He grumbled.

"Roy."

The man next to him shifted slightly, not wanting to move from the safe haven of the bed.

"Roooyyyy………" he pleaded, wanting the other to get rid of the light so he could sleep more.

"Mnnmnm" came the mumbled response.

Ed huffed, sleepily opening one eye as he shifted and got up from the bed, reluctantly, so he could close the blinds. Roy whimpered at the loss of body heat next to him, having grown accustomed to Ed sharing his bed at night.

The blonde chuckled at this and headed off to the bathroom, going through his usual routine after waking up.

As soon as Roy heard the shower going, he knew where his warmth had gone. He smiled as he sat up in his bed, absently scratching his head a he pulled the covers back and got up. He quickly made the bed, putting everything back to where it was the day before, and grabbed a towel of his own and headed into the bathroom to join his tiny lover.

* * *

Well? I know it was kinda short, but I didn't want to give anything away yet. Has anyone guessed who our newcomer is? It shouldn't be that hard, really. There's only one character that fits his description, that I know of anyways. Well, Roy and Ed would be here, but they're off commenting in my other fic, No Name Yet.

Hope you guys liked this though. Leave a review and tell me what you think!

Later.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it's been so long guys! I've been really busy, though I know it's no excuse… But, here it is, my newest installment of Scars From Within!!! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

_**Disclaimer:**__ if I owned them, we'd already know they loved each other and the movie wouldn't have separated them in the first place!!!_

**

* * *

****Chapter 13**

As Ed stepped into the shower, he closed the curtain behind him, letting himself be surrounded by the warmth. Slowly, he ran his fingers through his hair, loosening the braid as the water ran over his golden locks. Ed sighed in contentment, his mind drifting off in thought, wondering if it was right to feel this happy. Wondering if he _had the right_ to feel this way.

Softly, he started humming. Nothing really catchy, just something that stuck in his mind. After a few moments, his voice started to break through, vocalizing how he felt, singing his own song with his own words.

"_And I know that you were there all along,_

_And I know that you cared._

_And I know that it wouldn't last forever,_

_But I knew you'd always be there._

_What difference is it, if we are apart?_

_What can I do to drown my own heart?_

_I don't know what happened,_

_But I wish you were here…"_

A tear fell gently down his cheek, hidden by the stream of water running over him as he thought about Alphonse. He missed him immensely, knowing he couldn't bring him back this time. Ed hated that these thoughts only attacked him when he was alone, and hated that he was the only one who seemed to remember that Al had always been there for him. At least, it seemed that way.

-T-

Roy opened the door gently, trying not to make a sound as he tiptoed into the bathroom, wanting to join Ed for once. He undressed, placing his clothes on the floor and listening to Ed's humming, finding it vaguely soothing in a way.

As he brought his hand to the curtain, he paused, now hearing Ed's voice singing softly, the melody chilling him. Roy knew it wasn't about him, at least, he hoped it wasn't anyway. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness come over him as he listened to the gentle tones coming from his lover.

Choosing to break this somber spell, he slowly pulled the curtain back, catching Ed by surprise as cool air rushed in, hitting his back.

Roy looked at him with kind eyes, "You know, you aren't really alone. Not anymore," he smiled, stepping in and closing the curtain, letting the warm air flow around them both. He wrapped his arms around Ed, a slight blush staining their cheeks as they just stood there in the cascading warm water, letting peace encumber their souls.

Ed wrapped his hands around Mustangs elbows, letting himself be lost in the embrace, "I know. But I still miss him…."

"No one said you didn't. But you don't have to be depressed anymore. You know he wouldn't want that, right? He'd want you to be happy. I'm sure of it." With that, Roy placed a soft kiss atop the blonde's hair, playfully moving his lips down further to his cheek and neck.

Ed's blush became more apparent as he twisted around, trying in vain to solicit a gaze from the elder man.

"R-roy? What are you doing?"

Laughter was his response as Roy's hands wandered over his body, one laying on Ed's hips while the other laced itself around his neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

-T-

As they arrived at the office, Ed had a discouraging pout upon his face. They noticed he was wearing and unusually high neck shirt, though it was pretty warm out, and his usual red coat was missing.

The other men sat at their desks, looking up when the door slammed open, knowing something had happened to make Ed mad. Havoc smirked as soon as Ed was out of site, whispering to Breda.

"I bet good old Roy put the moves on him last night!"

Both laughed softly, trying not to arise any attention from Hawkeye. They didn't need any extra paperwork, if they could help it.

-T-

Roy silently walked into his office, shutting the door behind him. He'd left explicit instructions to Riza that he and Ed were not to be disturbed until lunchtime. He noticed Ed gazing out the window sullenly.

"Are you going to sulk all day?" He smiled slightly.

"I don't know, is it going to be there all day?" Ed grumbled.

He couldn't believe that Roy had done this to him. Not that he'd complained much when it happened, but it was the principle of the matter.

"I didn't hear any protests when I was doing it this morning, Full Metal. One could get the wrong impression with you, you know?"

Ed hated that smirk, though he did always find it sexy on him. He shook his head.

"And when did I say it was okay to do _this_ to me?" Ed whirled around, facing Roy as he pulled down the neck of his shirt, exposing the bruise. Roy's smirk stayed in place.

"You seemed to be enjoying it until you saw that it left a mark…" he teased, walking over and pulling the blinds closed. As they fell, Ed moved away towards the couch, hoping the distance would deter what he had just seen in Mustang's eyes.

"That may be, but it's not like you told me it would happen if you did…" Ed knew the excuse was feeble, but he tried to make it sound as irritated as he could, wanting to delay what he knew could come.

The only answer Roy could retaliate with wasn't the best, but it was all that came to mind as he sauntered over, sitting next to Edward on the couch, sliding closer. "Would you have really stopped me if I had? Besides, you know you liked it…"

Roy leaned over, kissing Ed's cheek, laughing softly. "How about I let you pay me back later, okay?"

The blonde blinked, clearly not seeing this coming, a small smirk playing across his lips. "Really?"

"Really." His tone was serious, though somewhat playful and Ed accepted those terms.

"Good, then you can see what it feels like to be branded that way!" Ed laughed, making Roy smile as he joined in.

-T-

Everyone outside Roy's office heard arguing, hoping Roy hadn't made things worse with Ed.

They all worried about him, wondering if he'd be alright after Al's death. They also wondered if sending him to Mustang's was really a good idea. The man had been known to flirt with everything that moved…

* * *

Wow, that was actually a long chapter! ^_^ I'm so proud of myself!

Ed: You should be, I thought it was sweet

Roy: Same here, especially the shower scene...

Ed: -blushes- I guess so...

Me: -laughs- I thought so too!

Roy: Why don't you write more scenes like that?

Me: Cause I like to live....

Ed & Roy: o_O'

Me: Well, please review and tell me what you think! I must know so I can be confident enough to update my other stories!

Ed & Roy: Yes Please! We miss those stories a lot!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, I know it's been really long since I've updated and for that I'm sorry. I should be updating all my stuff sometime this week, so if you have read my other stories, yay for you!!! I know this is really short, but it's all I have for now. I like where I ended this time, so enjoy it. Please?

**_Disclaimer:_**_ If I owned them, we'd already know they loved each other and the movie wouldn't have separated them in the first place!!!_

**

* * *

**

As lunchtime came around, Roy noticed Ed had gotten absorbed in one of the rare books he kept in the office. He lay stretched out on the leather couch, pillow propped up behind his back as he read intently.

Roy smiled to himself, seeing Ed at peace, if only just for a moment. He wondered, idly, how long it would last this time. Before his mind was inevitably drawn back to his brother Alphonse, his death and all the painful memories that came with it.

Roy finished his morning paperwork, laying the last sheet aside and getting up from his desk quietly. Walking over to the couch, he stood behind Ed, who had yet to look up from the book in his hands. The small blonde nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard Roy clear his throat, trying to get his attention. Roy smirked.

"It's almost time for lunch. What would you like to do today?" Roy asked, hoping Ed would eat something, instead of reading the entire time.

Ed knew the obsidian haired man was just worried about his health, wondering when he'd again be able to get away with skipping a meal or two again.

"I'm not really hungry yet," he sat up, shifting to face the colonel as he spoke. Ed noticed the somewhat hurt look Roy wore upon hearing this, before he continued. "But I guess I could eat a couple of burgers. Your treat of course." He added a wink, with a devilishly cute smile as he moved to get up off the couch.

-T-

As they sat in the restaurant, waiting for their food to arrive, Ed stared out the window. He marveled at how beautiful it was outside. The sky was blue, sun shining, birds singing. It reminded him of his home, back in Resembool and of Alphonse, when they were only kids. Back when their mother was alive and they did nothing but play all day long. Back when they only worried about when their father might come home again, because they longed to see him, though Ed never would admit it. Back when everything was normal.

Roy sighed, seeing the reminiscent look on Ed's face as he gazed out the window. He knew Ed was thinking about something deeply, and hated himself for not being able to completely occupy his mind with something else. He disliked these moments when he couldn't find something to say, to keep a conversation going. He was also limited in actions, since they were in a public place and known by everyone around them as military officers. He cleared his throat, getting Ed to swing his head back around and look at him again.

"What's on your mind, Edward?" He looked at the blonde earnestly, hoping to get an answer instead of just a shrug.

Ed let his eyes drift down to the tablecloth, his face unmoving as his hands twisted together in his lap. He wanted to tell Roy, about everything, but he just couldn't bring himself to at that moment. The blonde then turned his eyes upward, closing them as he smiled at Mustang, giving off the feeling that nothing was wrong. He'd learned this trick long ago with Alphonse when he didn't want to worry him. "It's nothing, just homesick I guess." He turned his gaze back outside, "I think it's because the weather is so nice. It reminded me of back when I was a kid."

Roy smirked, knowing he could use this. "What do you mean, back when? You still are in some ways." He let his eyes half close, seeming to tease the younger man as he said these words.

Edward turned his head to face Roy once more, his skin slightly flushed as he wore a partially embarrassed look. "And what do you mean by that? That I'm still so short that I could be mistaken for a five year old?!?" He knew to keep his voice down a bit, since he didn't want to attract any attention to them. He noticed Roy laughing. "Why are you laughing? It's not that funny…"

Roy shook his head, trying to keep his shoulders from shaking. "It is funny though. If you were five, then I could be arrested for what we did earlier." He let a knowing smile fall onto his face as he stared into Ed's eyes, seeing his face grow even redder. As the blonde was about to retort, their food had arrived, leaving him speechless since the food made him realize just how hungry he really was.

* * *

Roy: Well I'm happy to have finally distracted him from such sad things this time...

Ed: What do you mean, distracted?

Roy: You had such a sad look, I had to make you think of something more fun

Ed: -blushes- You... your... -pouts- Meanie...

Me: -laughs- Ed, your so cute ^_^

Roy: I agree there.

Ed: -blushes more- Well, you! ... You! ... Dammit! That's not fair!!! -runs off-

Me: I do believe we left him speechless for once...

Roy: It's a miracle... -laughs and runs after Ed- Come back!

Me: Well that was fun. Please read and review! I must know what you guys think of this newest chapter!!!


End file.
